


Polka Dots

by nice_girls_play



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, sort of, they're off the clock after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nice_girls_play/pseuds/nice_girls_play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment near the end of a shooting day on “The Stooge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polka Dots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This did not happen. Presumably.

“Are you ever going to change out of that thing?” Dean asked, after what seemed like hours of watching his partner preen around the set in his polka-dot dress, tinkering with the cameras, straightening props, shining shoes… long after the director had called cut on the scene that required it.  


“I like it!” Jerry answered in character, doing a little spin; switching to his natural voice as he flopped down on the bench next to Dean, legs akimbo. “I do, actually. ‘Think wardrobe will let me keep it?”

“They might as well – there’s no way it’ll fit anyone else,” Dean said, sliding his arm around his partner’s waist. The theater set didn’t have a wardrobe area or dressing room as such. The spot they’d found to disappear together was a rare patch of darkness in a forest of costume racks, movable set-pieces, catwalks, and lighting rigs that were clicking off one-by-one. Even in the low light, Dean could see that the bodice of Jerry’s dress was flat, roomy enough to allow him to wear a t-shirt underneath but minus the darts and curves that would have allowed an actress of his height to breathe normally without splitting the seams. “At least this one isn’t off-the-shoulder.” 

“Hey, I looked good in that one, too!” Jerry protested, scooting in closer until they were hip-to-hip on the bench. “Better than I ever looked in my Carmelita get-up.”

Dean vaguely remembered hanging out with Jerry years ago, backstage at the Glass Hat, smoking a cigarette, still in his Carmen Miranda wrap dress from the second show. After being a tea boy in the Catskills and doing his record act for so many years, he suspected wearing a skirt for Jerry was akin to strapping on a gun belt and cowboy boots for anyone else.

“And the pigtails?”

“They go with the dress.” He stroked them protectively. “It’ll look stupid if I take 'em off.” 

Dean laughed. “Leave 'em, then! I’m not taking 'em from you.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s all coming off eventually anyway,” he murmured, his other hand straying to the hem over his partner’s knee only to be slapped away.

“Mr. Martin!” Jerry feigned a gasp, tone pitching upward. “At least wait 'till we’re back at the hotel before you chase me around the desk.”

“We haven’t got a desk. And it’s a closed set,” he found himself leaning in close. “What’re you worried about?”

Jerry eyed him quietly, eyes smoky, weighing the possibilities.

“What time’s it?”

“Quarter after nine.”

“How many shots we got left today?” he asked, as if the boy hadn’t memorized the call sheets for the entire shoot. Dean squeezed his waist.

“Unless there wasn’t any film in the camera for that last number, I think we’re done.”

Jerry stood up, motioning for Dean to join him. A quick snap of his fingers and his partner was in his arms just as the final lighting rig blinked out. 

“Find us a desk, you got yourself a deal.”

Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by shots of JL hanging out on set still in his dress (and pigtails) from the film. Also, for those who are curious, here are the drag outfits in order of mention: [x](http://ysabette.tumblr.com/post/31109834243/i-dont-even),[x](http://deanmartiann.tumblr.com/post/75984135030),[x](http://deanmartiann.tumblr.com/post/62887451083/and-then-theres-dean)


End file.
